


Lovers Of Time =>

by baise_oui



Series: Runaway AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aranea is 18, F/F, Gillfronds - Freeform, Gillfronds AU, Homestuck AU, Meenah is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baise_oui/pseuds/baise_oui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was August 4th, 2012 when Meenah asked Aranea to run away with her, it didn't matter where they went. Meenah just wanted to leave but she couldn't do it alone. Was running away the right choice? </p>
<p>PRESS (START) TO ENTER =></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (CHARACTER SELECT) Meenah Peixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just one of the Character Analysis I've implemented, a little short background of each main character before the prologue.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meenah Peixes** was one hell of a trouble maker. She moved from Australia to America when she was very young, growing up in the streets of Florida with her younger sister and Mother. Meenah’s mother was the CEO of an Industrial Baking Company, Crockercorp. And the young Peixes sisters were the heiresses. When she was young, Meenah didn’t understand the range of power and responsibility she was to inherit once she reached the age of eighteen. But she didn’t want to wear those power suits or go to big dinners; it was all boring to her. She would make sure she didn’t have to. Now she was seventeen and a year away from actually becoming an adult, having to work at Crockercorp with no other option as to keep the family business running clean.

Meenah didn’t have the best reputation around the private school she attended for the privileged (which she despised due to hoity toity reef-fuckers), she was trouble from the beginning. The only reason why she wasn’t expelled was because her Mother wouldn’t allow it.

 

_PRESS ( **NEXT** ) FOR ANOTHER CHARACTER  =>_


	2. (CHARACTER SELECT) Aranea Serket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just another Character Analysis I've implemented, a little short background of each main character before the prologue.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Aranea Serket** had everything going her way in life. Moving from Scotland as a young girl, her mother had moved their family out to the States for Aranea’s Mother’s career as an author. The Marquise had a wide selection of books she had written over the years of her childhood and whimsical adventures which she was famous for. Aranea had been inspired to become an author like her Mother, wanting to continue the legacy of the Serket family. Aranea’s younger sister, Vriska, had much different plans. The older Serket had a knack for sticking her nose in places they weren’t supposed to be, conducting little investigations when she shouldn’t be. Aranea was an everyday Veronica Mars and Nancy Drew rolled up into one, which was evidentially her choice of fashion.

Aranea always had her nose in books, practically living in the private school’s library while keeping her grades spick and span. She was curious as to what knowledge she could better herself with, trying to keep herself out of trouble even though for some reason; it keeps finding her.

 

_PRESS ( **NEXT** ) TO ENTER THE GAME =>_


	3. LET THE (GAMES) BEGIN => Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue.

Fourteen years. They’ve known each other so long, since Pre-Kindergarten when Meenah had ‘accidentally’ put glue on Aranea’s sandwich during lunchtime. It started out with a prank and Aranea had got her back just as much. That’s when the two really hit it off, for years they became inseparable. Meenah was always the one causing trouble, roping Aranea into various schemes that ended in either victory or they both were caught in the act.

They both were in High school; Meenah was only a junior whereas Aranea was a senior. Everyone knew they were polar opposites. It was plain to see, Meenah was the stereotypical ‘Punk-rock-don’t-give-a-shit’ and Aranea was the ‘Grades-straight-as-me-Christian-angel’. There was no argument about that. But, there was much more than meets the eye.

It was August 4th, 2012 when Meenah asked Aranea to run away with her, it didn't matter where they went. Meenah just wanted to leave but she couldn't do it alone. Was running away the right choice?

_**PRESS (START) TO ENTER =>** _


End file.
